


It's Getting Hot in Here – Let's Dance

by Wiccy



Category: SGA - Fandom, Stargate - Fandom, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drinking, Drunkenness, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/pseuds/Wiccy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a fancy party on Atlantis. Someone gets a bit intoxicated. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Getting Hot in Here – Let's Dance

"It's hot in here. Are you hot? I think there's a puddle of sweat forming in my pants. It's really hot in here," Rodney rambled, lifting a foot from the floor and shaking it for emphasis, "Hey, you need another drink? I'm empty."   
  
Carson gave Rodney an odd look, his brows knitting together, as the other man tilted his head back and raised the bottom of his glass high in the air until it was nearly completely upside down and tapped at the bottom. The scientist's face was a little red at the nose and cheeks and he was even more fidgety than normal.  
  
"I'm fine and I think you've had a wee bit too much already. That's more 'an likely why you’re feelin’ so warm," Beckett answered finally.  
  
"Man, it's really hot in here," Rodney repeated almost to himself, “maybe I should get Radek to go adjust the air-conditioning.”

Rodney's head began to move around quickly and he bounced up and down a little on the balls of his feet as he tried to see over the crowd.

  
"Rodney why don't ye..."  
  
"I'll be right back," Rodney cut in as he stopped hopping, turned and moved hastily in the other direction, weaving through the rest of the formally attired crowd.   
  
Carson blinked after him wondering where in the world he could be off to and, more importantly, what idea might be swirling around his alcohol fuzzy, genius brain.  
  
“Hey Doc, you enjoying the party?” Colonel Sheppard’s voice drew him back around and he smiled brightly.  
  
“Yes, it was a lovely idea.”  
  
“Yeah, well, I think everybody needed to cut loose a little. Fancy party seemed the way to go,” John shrugged. “What’s up with McKay? He seems even more...McKay-like than usual tonight.”  
  
Carson chuckled a little and shook his head, “One too many scotches I’m afraid. He was just over here a moment ago complaining about the heat when he wandered off.”  
  
John’s eyes moved to take in something over Carson’s shoulder for a moment as he bit back a snicker.  
  
“Looks like he’s fixed that problem.”  
  
Pulling a face, Carson turned to find out what the Colonel was on about. His eyes went wide and he could feel a breeze at the back of his mouth due to the sudden slackness of his jaw as he took in the state of Rodney, who was beaming like a five year old at Christmas, as he made his way toward them. There was Rodney, the most brilliant man in two galaxies, just as when he’d walked away moments before excepting one major difference; He was missing his pants.  
  
“Rodney, luv, what’s happened to your pants?” Carson asked, his voice slightly higher than usual as he looked down to take in the red and white striped boxers and the pale white legs that were bare to the top of socks and boots.  
  
“Took ‘em off.” Rodney answered waving his hand dismissively.  
  
Next to him John snickered again and he could see other people around them pointing and laughing.  
  
“I can see that, but, why?”  
  
“Too hot. Let’s dance.”  
  
Before he could object Rodney was dragging him onto the dance floor and swinging him around to the bopping jazz tune that the make-shift Lantiean band was playing. 

 All Carson could do was laugh. 


End file.
